This invention is directed towards an improved handle and attachment means for use with paste board and cardboard containers which permit the movement of the handle in an arc about the container.
A variety of handles which can move relative to the container are known in the prior art. Representative handle types include U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,720 to Bundy which teaches a handle having terminal lugs which are used to secure a handle to a container. Bayonet handles, as referenced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,209 and 5,095,683 provide a handle in which barbed ends are inserted through carton apertures, the handles being retained by the barbed head which engages the aperture. While this arrangement permits rapid handle installation, the aperture/handle connection requires the use of an inner liner or a separate seal to avoid product loss or product contamination. Therefore, there is room for variation and improvement within the art.